Duties of the past
by Justme210
Summary: Sometimes the duties of the past can be really troublesome, they can change your life in an instant, but the one million question is if you can handle them, because if you can not... well, you will need the whole luck in the world and maybe even more. So let's see what are going to do Orihime and Ichigo.
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Orihime was humming happy taking care of some of her favorite flowers. After she was done she cleaned the few drops of sweet what were formed above her eyebrows.

"Don't you think that you're working yourself too much ?" A black haired woman made her appearance succeeding to steal a smile of the beautiful orange haired woman who had just finished her job.

"Good afternoon, Tatsuki-chan. Isn't it a beautiful day ?" Orihime changed the subject without thinking too much about her best friend words.

"Huh… You're doing it again." The brunette sighted being used to her…. "I guess it's fine." She struggled to answer while she was coming closer to the beauty.

"Ehehe… You're always too serious, Tatsuki-chan. How was your day ?" The orange haired woman asked interested.

"I guess it was a shitty day like always, but something was really strange in the village." She answered thoughtfully.

"Something strange ?" Orihime repeated curious.

"Yeah… There was a rumor about the Soul Society's king." Tatsuski tried to avoid the details, but something like that is pretty impossible around her best friend.

"The Soul Society's king ? Do you mean Aizen ? It doesn't seems like himself to be interested in such a small country like Karakura so… what's the deal ?" The brunette sighted again hating the fact that the orange haired woman is too smart for her well being.

"You will be surprised… He wants to marry with our princess."

"Our princess?" Orihime gasped in shock. It's true that the rumors about the beauty and the intelligence of their princess were spread all around the world, as the fact that Aizen loves to keep all of the world's wonders. The thought that their small country will be possible governed by such a maniac made her sick. "I hope that's all a joke."

"Well, you can never.. Agh…" the shout of pain of the brunette girl made Orihime to be aware of the presence of an another persons or maybe more ? The smoke in the air was too dense to see something, but it's not like Orihime could preoccupy herself with that thought because she fainted in the next moment.

After an hour or maybe more the orange haired woman opened her eyes just to understand that she wasn't in her garden anymore. The room was so fancy, elegant like a ballroom, but wait a minute…. It was not like a ballroom, it was a ball room, more precisely the royal ballroom.

Ok, that was strange. She wasn't tied or something, just dizzy. She wasn't more than sure that this couldn't be a meeting about the arrangements of the future royal event so what this truly is and why Tatsuki's not around. She was feeling very anxious till the big doors were opened and the king entered accompanied by his beautiful better half. It was strange for them to not be joined by servants so… that should probably mean that this is a pretty dangerous situation.

The orange haired woman took a big breath of air when the royal couple was standing in front of her.

"Good afternoon, our beloved Orihime. We're deeply grieved by the circumstances in what we were forced to bring you here, but you see… This is a very delicate situation and the favor what we're going to ask you probably could never be enough rewarded, but please take into consideration our demand." The queen spoke and the sadness could be easily read from her voice. Her sad face broke the heart of the orange haired woman. The king and the queen took very good care of her since her family death so no matter what request they would have she would do her best till her very end.

"I will do it. It's the least I can do for Your Majesty." She reassured them tilting her head. Her little gesture made the queen to cry.

"Very well then." The king continued feeling that his half doesn't have the power to say what's need to be said. "We need you pretend to be our beloved daughter and to go to the Soul Society country in order to become Aizen's wife." His words make her to forget how to breathe. She shouldn't be so surprised after all not long time ago Tatsuki told her about this possibility, but she had never thought the fact that she will be the princess replacement.

All the situation was making her even dizzier but she promised to her that no matter what she will repay her debts to the crown so… "When should I leave?" Orihime asked trying to pretend that she's ok.

"Right now. The carriage is ready. The most trusted servant of the princess is waiting for you. She will inform you about the future arrangements what must to be made. She will teach you all what you should know about being a princess. Please behave well and don't forget the future of our kingdom is in your hands." The king concluded as solemn as he began. It's true that he wasn't a very kind person, but the young woman could feel that even he was hurt by this decision. Orihime was like an adopted daughter for him, but given the fragile health of their true daughters they haven't any option left.

The orange haired woman smiled as happy as she could to the two of the most important persons in their life taking their trembling hands in hers.

"Please don't be sad. All it's going to be fine. I want you to offer my sincerest regrets to Aika because I can't be by her side when she's going to recover and that we can't walk like we used to in my garden. Please take of her and if it's not too much tell to Arisawa-san that I'm sorry that I need to leave without to say my last goodbye to her. So goodbye for now, Your Majesties. I can never explain how grateful I'm for the good care that you offered for me. I wish you have a long and beautiful life." With that being said Orihime took her leave.

The queen wanted to stop her hating the idea of her being in the hand of such a detestable man, but her husband was right by her side remembering her that's the only way.

Some minutes later Orihime arrived in the royal courtyard and how the king and queen said it was waiting for her. She needed a moment to look around at one of the places what was so dear with her, so keeping that in her mind she left.

 **Soul society, Aizen's palace**

Ichigo was returning from another bloody war caused by Aizen's selfish desire to conquer the whole world. The orange haired man was too tired to listen to his king's demand, but it's not like he's any way to complain about. Aizen's call was so fast that he hadn't even the time to change his clothes tainted by his defeated enemies blood.

In less than a minute Ichigo was in the throne room where the most hated man in the world waited him drinking a glass of wine. The color of the liquid made the younger man to feel sick, probably according to the king's plan.

"Welcome back my dear supreme commander, Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm deeply pleased that you offered me a crushing victory. I can imagine the screams of the poor solders lead by a fool man right in my trap. I would love to see the light of despair when Kaien Shiba saw his dreams being crushed by your sword. " When Aizen saw that Ichigo's face become somehow annoyed by his statements he decided that it's for best to keep his murderous pleasures just for himself for now."But I didn't ask your presence to discuss about such trivial facts. I want to inform you that from now on I will give you a very special task. Tomorrow morning a special guest will arrive. I want you to forget about your others responsibilities in order to satisfy her every pleasure. Am I clear ?" The king concluded imposing.

"Somehow. It's not like yourself to give so much care to a woman and besides that I really don't think that I'm the best man suited for this mission." The commander said being surprised by his new task. The older man laughed understanding his words.

"Yes, you're right. But you're the only person that I trust enough to take care of my newest treasure. I'm sure that you're going to fulfill my expectation. That's all for now. You have my permission to spend the rest of your day as you wish, this is my kind reward. Enjoy yourself commander, this is only the beginning." After he finished his speech Aizen drank the entire content of the glass grinning pleased.

Ichigo left without saying any word. Aizen was behaving really suspicios, but he was too tired to investigate for more information. For now the orange haired man will gladly accept the fact that he's allowed to sleep the rest of the day. Probably he will need soon that fresh energy.

 **Chapter 1 : "Ms not so princess" : Orihime and Ichigo's first meet. Troubles are not too far away. Will Orihime succeed to act like a suitable princess or Ichigo will see though her act ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 : Mrs not so princess**

After more than 16 hours by carriage they arrived in front of Aizen's castle. Orihime was feeling nervous and her stomach was hurting her so bad that she was feeling that she's going to throw away her last meal. She wasn't used to long travels, despite all she didn't want to be a burden for Rangiku what was very kind to explain her for many times about how should she should act or about her duties.

The thought that she needed to be more than perfect made her even more anxious.

"Are you sure that you're ok ?" The older woman asked her for like the tenth time since they started their journey.

"Yes, I'm fine. I can handle it. I just need to offer my greetings to the king and after that I can have a long peacefully sleep in my new room, am I right?" Orihime's voice sounded so exhausted despite her funny way to describe the situation. Rangiku smiled assuring her worries.

"Yeah, that should be all. You should just bend and smile. I will do the rest." The younger woman offered a fragile grin in return.

Taking advantage of the last remnants of her energy she descended from the carriage. It was only morning so the sun was just starting to make its appearance on the azure sky, but somehow the man in front of her was shining much brighter than itself. His face unable to smile or to be grumpy gave him a comic allure managing to steal a little smile from her lips.

The man looked perplex at her. It wasn't for the first time when he met one of Aizen's women, but this was the very first time when one of them really smiled at him. Orihime looks so natural in his eyes despite the fact that she was wearing some make-up and her small careless gesture made him to understand that she wasn't used to men. **'Could it be…'** but it's not like he could finish his thought because Rangiku came to save the situation.

"Please excuse our beloved princess. She isn't used to travel for so long considering that her health is very frail." The older woman's words made Ichigo to forget about what he was thinking about, but putting her hand on the 'princess' shoulder wasn't so a smart choice making Orihime to cannot keep any longer the food in her stomach.

Well vomiting in front of the most important man in the army wasn't such a good beginning, but unfortunately Orihime couldn't think about it right now. After she emptied her stomach she felt like all the worries in the world lifted from her shoulders, but her new good mood faded as soon as she understood her situation.

"I beg your pardon!" The younger woman pleaded wanting to make herself to disappear as soon she could. Rangiku was trying hard to hide her horrified gaze while Ichigo was scratching the back of his neck feeling uncomfortable with this.

"Tsh… It just happens. You should raise your head it's nothing to be ashamed about." His tender words made her to feel a little better so she accepted his advice. The man grinned seeing again the smile on her face. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, the commander of the king Aizen's army. Today I will be responsible for your accommodation so ask me if you need something." Orihime tried hard to not giggle again. It was a scary thing that she was now talking with a man who did kill so many people, but the clumsy way he was talking trying to be polite was reminding her about herself. She was really starting to feel good knowing that she's not the only one in a difficult situation.

"My name is Aika Fuwa, the princess of Karakura and since today I will be in your care." Orihime was looking around but she couldn't find her future husband. "Did something happen with the king?" She asked puzzled and relieved that she doesn't need to meet him so soon.

"Well, you can say so, but it's nothing important. He has some urgent business what need to be solved but he will be back around the dinner. He left this letter for you and he asked me to offer to you his most sincerest apologies so…" Ichigo bended himself in front of her and he gave her the special letter. The false didn't know what she needed to say so she had just thanked him. "All right if now all's clear we should get going, I'm sure that you're sleepy after your long travel."

"No, not at…" She couldn't finish her response because a little yawning escaped from her lips, but she tried her best to hide it. The man started to stare at her feeling that something isn't ok. The girl swallowed dry feeling that her body is warming under his gaze. Her rescue came from a tall blond man.

"Ichigooo…. I didn't see you in a while. What are you doing here?Hm…" The stanger took 5 seconds of his time in order to examine the woman, after all he smiled pleased. "Oy, Ichigo, who's the beauty?" As answer the commander hit the stranger strong enough to know his place.

"Shiji, shut the hell up! She's not a woman with what you can have fun. She's Aizen's new woman." The orange haired man explained short. The young woman clinched her fist hearing her new statute, but somehow she managed to act like this was a praise. Shinji sighted hating the fact that he need to let another good looking woman in theirs king's hands.

"What a lost! But still…" The blond man kissed suddenly kissed the princess hand surprising everyone. "If you ever got bored by our king all you need is just to ask for Shinji Hirako and I will be sure to fulfil your every indecent wish." He ended his monolog smirking. Ichigo couldn't take anymore his not so friend act so he kicked his butt as far away as he could.

"Stupid bastard…" the commander murmured, after what he turn his gaze again in the princess direction. "We'd better keep going till that idiot will not recover."

"Yes." The 'princess' answered and soon the three of them reached the most desired destination.

 **Chapter 2.1 : The dinner. – The first meeting with Aizen was worse that she could imagine.**

 **Chapter 2.2 : Survival Guide in Aizen's castle – You can never be too cautious around the most powerful man in the world.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2.1 : The dinner**

"Rangiku-chan, you can't be serious. Please don't make me war that dress!" Orihime begged while she was running from the other woman.

"I'm 100% serious so please stop running." The older one concluded.

Orihime tried her best to understand that this is one of the things that she just need to do, but looking at that dress was making her sick. She can still remember Aizen's words.

 _'I will repay you for my absence tonight so please wear the dress I prepared to you. I'm sure you will look just beautiful._

 _Signed: Sousuke Aizen'_

Orihime stopped suddenly making Rangiku to bump into her back.

"What did happen?" The princess's servant asked couldn't understand anymore what's happening.

"I think I was here before…" she answered looking attentive at the painting just above the bed. The paint was showing two beautiful orange haired children having fun in the main garden while a couple was watching them. Rangiku sighted throwing the dress on the beauty's head.

"Rangiku-chan, what are you…" but she had just gulped her words seeing her worried face.

"I will be outside. Please change your clothes. We're running out of time!" That were the only words that the woman uttered after what she exited the room.

Seeing herself alone and gazing at the décolletage of the dress Orihime was feeling like her legs can't support anymore the weight of her body.

"Oh, God I can't believe what I'm going to do. Please, brother, forgive me!" She tried to excuse herself while she was changing herself.

The red dress what Aizen prepared for her didn't look half bad on her body. She really does look gorgeous. The small diamonds around her neck and waist were making her to shine. The beauty blushed instantly when the thought about what Ichigo will think about her outfit crossed her mind. She shook her head in an attempt to try to forget all those kind of things. She didn't come here to fall in love, she came in order to repay the duties of her past bust still, her heart will not agree with what her brain will think…

"Oy, are the two of you ready or…?" the commander made his appearance all of sudden entering in the unclosed room. Orihime's face changed in 7 different shades of red realizing that she didn't zip the back of her dress and now the man at what she was looking up at can catch a sight of her pink bra. She was so ashamed that she couldn't move an inch, all she could do was to embrace her chest even stronger. Ichigo didn't seem at all impressed at the sight of her and he moved closer to her like nothing strange was happening. "Tsh… It seems that your servant isn't around. I will do it for you." The man increased even more the distance between them and Orihime could feel his hands down her back moving her hair from her shoulders. His touch was so gentle and precise that she was thinking that she's going to pass out. In less than 20 seconds Ichigo finished her job zipping her dress.

"Um… Thank you." The orange haired woman tried hard to say those words as calm as she could even if her heart was beeting with 896 miles per hour.

"Tsh… It wasn't such a big deal, but you should close your door if you're alone. Shinji is the kind of troublemaker so you'd better stay away from his sight." He answered her as cool as always.

"So why are you here?" She asked him increasing the distance between them. She realized that her heart's peace won't lower down if she will stay any longer beside him.

"Oh, right!" He burst out all of sudden like he forgot something. Orihime turned her face at him wondering what else could be and she was surprised to see a very beautiful floral clip laying in his right palm. "This is for you. It seems that one of the maids forgot to put it near the dress so… She was so embarrassed that she asked me to do this for her." The happiness of him giving her a gift faded as soon as he heard his story. **'Yes, yes. I know. In no way someone like him could to fall for me, but still… Wasn't it a beautiful fantasy, little blue man?'** she asked herself succeeding to calm down.

"So that it was. Thank you. It's so nice to see that here are so many nice people." She tried to act like a normal princess would do while she put her new gift in her hair.

"Not at all." The commander responded cold making her to shiver for one second. "Are you ready?" He asked again putting his hands deep down in his pockets.

"Yes?!" The girl answer seemed more like a question not knowing about the man's thoughts.

"Good. Let's go." He said walking in front of her in order to open the door. The woman was puzzled but she accepted his kind gesture.

"Shouldn't we wait for Rangiku?" Orihime asked after they walked almost half of the way till the destination.

"No. She should to be there and if she's not she will. Why are you so concerned about her or you can't act like a proper princess if she's not around you?" His statement looked more like a threat for their plan so she tried her best to hide her insecurity hearing his words.

"No. It's just that I'm not familiar with this place and I don't know anyone here so… It's nice to have familiar people around you, don't you agree?" Orihime started to sweat seeing that she begin to blabber. It will be very bad if the man will see though her, but fortunately Ichigo was not the most perspicacious man when it came to relationships between two people.

"Maybe. I'm not so good at talking or making friends so I have no clue about what you're talking." The rest of their road was silent, the woman was gazing at him attentively couldn't believe that he can be so antisocial, but this was in her advantage, isn't it?

Soon they entered in the royal dining room. Orihime tried to hide her delight seeing so many different species of flowers in the same place. She did have no interest about the fact that the entire room was made of silver or about the luxury of the object inside it. Her gaze was caught by a very rare orchid what its every petal was colored in a different color, but that wasn't for too long because soon he met his demonic future husband gaze. The woman tried hard to keep her smile on her face when he kissed romantic her hand, after what he invited her to take a sit on the chair right beside him.

"How was your travel, my dear? I regret from the deepest of my heart that I couldn't welcome you." His voice was cold, playful like a puppeteer who couldn't wait any longer to play with his new doll.

"My travel was beautiful, thank you for your care." She answered him as short as she could. Orihime wanted to spend as less time with him as possible.

"I see." The king smiled devilish taking sip from the glass in front of him. His smile grow bigger seeing that his future new wife doesn't seem to be a person with what he can play as easily as he desires.

"I'm grateful that you wear that dress. You know that you tell me if this isn't fitting you properly." The woman needed a few seconds to understand what he was talking about tracing his gaze. Her cheeks become red at instant seeing that his gaze was directed at his chest. The 'princess' tried to hide her chest massaging the back of her neck. It's true that the dress was too small there, but she can't believe that Aizen came that far to point it out.

"I know. I will. Thank you for your concern." Orihime was making herself busy with her glass of water while Aizen was examining her. It's true that she was a rare beauty, plus the fact that she wasn't a easily woman to get made his blood to boil at the desire of having her so he claimed for her. He suddenly took her arm making to escape the cup. Soon the two of them were standing up surprising almost everyone.

"My dear people, friends, comrades I'm honored to let you know that after a long searching I had finally found the perfect woman to be by my side and equally a good queen for you so please welcome, Aika Fuwa." The girl was scratching the back of her neck giggling nervous. She didn't think Aizen will make his announce so soon, but still… Can really someone read a man like him?

The silence was soon continues by the sound of clap. Orihime was moving her gaze searching the people's faces being surprise of everyone happiness, ok maybe almost everyone. Ichigo was the only one who was sitting in his chair eating like nothing was happening around him.

The king understood his future wife reaction so he asked his commander why isn't he congratulating them.

"Congratulate on your marriage. " The commander answered short making many furious gazes to be directed on him. Ichigo was the only one who could talk to Aizen so casual, even to refuse his wishes. His stubborn comportment made the king to laugh.

"Today is a very special day for us so eat and drink how much your heart desires."Aizen said proud followed by cheers from his men.

After two hours everyone was drunk and if they weren't they were sleeping soundly on the table. The only two man what were still conscious were Aizen and Ichigo what were talking about some war related things. Orihime was trying to find Rangiku to help her to escape from here, but it was hopeless, she was just hopeless.

A strong hand embracing her from behind made her to cut her palm in one of the sherds. Soon red drops of blood tainted the beautiful white table.

"Do you feel uncomfortable, my dear?" he whispered in her ear.

"No… I was just looking for someone." She tried to escape but soon she observed that Ichigo had left leaving her in the arms of a monster.

"Oh, what a pity. Why won't you and me take a little one in order to search your friend?"He offered himself but she rejected him.

"No, it's no need for you to do such a thing. I guess she's in her room. We did travel a lot so she should be sleeping and I think I should do it too. Good night!" She tried to take her leave but he caught he hand for the second time.

"Why do you want to leave so fast when the night is still so young? I hadn't shown you yet the surroundings. I think you will love our main garden. It's like you're walking in a fairytale." He was trying to seduce her while his body was moving closer and closer to her.

"Well, I hate to disappoint you but I hate fairytales." She caught him out of his guard with this statement moving closer to the door. Aizen grinned enjoying to follow his pray.

"You haven't disappoint me, en contraire(on the contrary) I'm very glad that you think so. You're far from being an ordinary person and this …really turns me on." He whispered the last words being dangerously close to her. His body was starting to press hers while his hands were trying to unzip her dress. Some tears formed in the corners of her eyes thinking that she will need to give her first time to a man like him and in such a miserable place. When Aizen was going to loosen her bra her guardian angel came in her help.

"Princess Aika are you all right?" The warm arms of the princess's servant stole him from the monster.

"Rangiku-chan, Rangiku-chan…" She started to sob in the older's woman décolletage.

"King Aizen, with all my respect, I think she had enough for today. Now we're going to retreat in our rooms. Thank you for your hospitality." Rangiku closed the door right in the king Aizen's face. It wasn't a lady like move but still she wasn't expecting him to be such a maniac.

"I'm sorry that I disappointed you, Rangiku-chan, but I was so scared." The beauty murmured in the warm embrace. The older woman touched her hair.

"Sh… Everything is all right now. You have nothing to fear. Let's just get to our rooms and drink some champagne. This will help you to relieve you worries." The older woman advices Orihime and she agrees.

After an half of our both women were in Orihime's bath tub staying in the warm water and drinking champagne. The 'princess' told Rangiku about her night and that somehow calmed her.

"You're right, Rangiku-chan. I'm feeling better now." She admits relaxing even more.

"Oh, poor you… I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you."

"What? No, no, Rangiku-chan it's not your fault. Probably you were too busy with… wait… what did happen with you?" The young woman suddenly realized that she didn't see her all the night since their little fight.

"Aa… You're speaking about THAT it wasn't such a big THING, but let's forget about it. You had a hard day already. Do you want another glass of champagne?" The older woman tried to avoid the subject but she really didn't know with who she was dealing with.

"Rangiku-chan, please…" Orihime used her best card. Her puppy eyes glance. Till now no one could resist her, but what about Rangiku? Will she succeed? Well it was something like a 20 seconds battle and the younger one won without too much effort.

"Oh… I can't believe that you have defeated me with such an old trick. Geez…. Ok, fine I will tell you about it. I was kidnaped." Rangiku wanted to continue the story but Orihime stopped her.

"You were what? Oh, Rangiku-chan I had no idea." One million of possibilities crossed her mind about the way in what they tortured her and even the little blue man agreed with 7 of them. "That should be awful." Orihime concludes.

"It wasn't as bad as you think." The woman says amused. "They treated me very well, but they didn't let me see you. That's all."

"But how did you escape?" The 'princess' asked not understanding the situations. Rangiku smiled while she was pouring herself another glass.

"Well, let's just say that knights sometimes does exist." She said amused.

"What knights? Rangiku-chan, please tell me that the little blue man didn't played with your mind too." Orihime pleaded.

"Who knows?" The woman answered daydreaming at what did actually happen.

 _Rangiku was trying to escape from those men's hands. It passed more than 2 hours since her her first attempt and somewhat deep inside her was telling her that Orihime needed her! Right when she was on the point to really use her force on them a man with a mask came and helped her. She was a little scared at the beginning. The mask what he was wearing seemed very much with the one what ,,holllows'' characters are wearing at the festival, but his orange hair unmasked him._

 _"What are you doing here, commander?" She asked puzzled not understanding why isn't he at the party and what's the reason why he did save her._

 _"Tsh… There's no time for such a chat. If you want to save your princess now it's the perfect time. I think Aizen's already trying to put his hands on her." He said pissed. Rangiku wanted to follow his advice but her legs didn't let her to without to hear the answer at the question what was in her mind._

 _"Why do you want to help us?"_

 _"Tsh… I don't know. Maybe I did finally see though Aizen's act. Now get going. They're going to wake up soon._

 _"Arigato." Was the only word what she uttered before she disappeared in the castle._

' **Is he really our ally?'** Was the question which has disturbed her sleep all the night. She should probably ask Orihime what's thinking about him as soon as she can.

 **Chapter 2.2 : Survival Guide in Aizen's castle**

 **After 3 days in Soul Society Orihime understood some things :**

 **1\. The people weren't so talkative. She tried to speak with some women, but they were afraid that they did something wrong so they were keeping apologizing. Shinji was the only one who was eager to exchange some words with her.**

 **2\. Rangiku was busy almost all day with the preparations for the wedding and Ichigo was training himself with his comrades in another city. She tried to spend her time in the library but Aizen would come and try to approach to her so her only choice remained to stay in her room.**

 **She had never felt herself closed, but right now she was feeling like a prisoner. All she could do to survive was to stay as far away as the king as she could.**

 **Chapter 3 : The separation : after less than a week Rangiku need to come back in Karakura. How will Orihime greet the new? Will Aizen make his next move while Rangiku is still gone?**

 **A.N. : I know that the Survival Guide can seem pretty strange, but I wanted to make it be like a page of Orihime's journal or something like this to make her condition to be easily understood. Um… Like a kind of spoiler alert is that the things written in the Survival Guide are pretty important for the next and for the future chapter(s). Maybe there will exist another survival guides within the story.**

 **That's all for now. I want to thank to febri and daianapotter for their reviews and also to KazumaKaname and rigaryuna for follow/fav my story and also for the ones who took the time to read this. You're amazing.** **J**

 **Big hugs and kisses for all of you – Justme210**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 : The separation**

"Rangiku-chan, you can't be serious!?" Orihime was looking perplex at the older woman when she heard about her leaving.

"I'm sorry, Orihime, I'm really sorry, but I don't have any other option. Aika's health status became even worse. She can actually…" Rangiku shut her mouth couldn't finish the phrase. It followed a long moment of silence between the two women.

"But… but I want to be beside her too." The beauty sobbed at the thought that she couldn't be on the side of one of her bff.

"I know that sweetheart, and you know that she probably wants that too, but given the current situation it's impossible for both of us to go."

"I know that." The younger assured her. "But still I want be by her side. It's really hard for me to learn about her bad condition and about your leaving… It just makes me be sad."

"Orihime…" The older woman looked at her deep care could be read in her eyes. "All is going to be ok. I'm sure that Aika will be fine and that you can be a very good princess even when I'm not around so I'm counting on you."

The 'princess' sighted whipping the tears what were threatening to flow down her cheeks.

"That's the way to go, Orihime. I want you to promise to me that you will stay away from Aizen and if he does something bad on you, you can count on Ichigo." Rangiku concludes moving her luggage next to the door.

"Staying away from Aizen it could be a problem, but I will do my best… But why are you taking about commander Kurosaki out of blue?" The redness of the 'princess' checks made Rangiku to understand about her feelings about the handsome man. **'Oh, isn't the youth just beautiful?'** she though asking no one in particular.

"Woman's intuition. But don't became too closer to him, either, ok ?"Rangiku asked winking.

"Rangiku-chan, w-hy-hy would yo-ou say some-mething like that-at" Orihime blushed even stronger hearing her words.

"My, my… You shouldn't be ashamed that you like someone. Everyone was in your place. But now isn't the time to talk about this. I will be back in less than 2 weeks so please don't miss me too much, ok?" Rangiku left the room without even to hear the beauty's answer. Orihime remained silent in the same place for some seconds. Now she was all by herself in this, no one knowing her story or understanding her at all. ' **Can I don't mess all up?'** she was asking herself accepting her fate.

What did come surprise the orange haired woman. Her new maid was a granny. Her name was madame D. She was a woman with a high social status who was making Aizen a favor. Well that was what Orihime did, but the reality was that madame asked especially the king to let her see if Orihime was a suited wife and in the contrary to instruct her.

The next four days was a torment for the beauty. The granny made her a highly strict schedule. The 'princess' couldn't breathe without her being present. She couldn't talk anywhere or talk to anyone especially men, what made Shinji really upset. All her interaction was with high society ladies at the lunch time, but that really bored her. Even Aizen didn't exchange a word to her.

Orihime was weary both physical and mental. She just wanted to be alone, to just breath the morning air listening to the birds, not walking though the castle watching madame fighting with the maids about failing to be as perfect as her or being trained about the social conversations(well it was just a fancy term for gossip.)

On the fifth night the beauty couldn't take it anymore so she had just ran on her window. Feeling herself free again she moved her gaze on the starry sky. It was just beautiful. The summer night sky is just amazing, the stars are shining so bright that they can steal your breath. Orihime's breath was indeed stole, but not because of the beauty of the sky because she saw Ichigo a few meters away from her. He was sitting on the ground not caring that his uniform is going to become dirty.

She walked closer to him involuntary being welcomed with a sharp blade almost hitting her stomach.

"Don't ever come closer to me without saying something. I could have killed you." The man warned her putting his blade back around his waist.

"I'm sorry." The woman excused herself after what she sat next to him. Ichigo didn't say anything like he wouldn't even care of her presence. "You were gone for quite a while. Are you always gone?" She asked hoping that he will give her a negative answer.

"Yeah… I stayed here for too long. Usually I'm coming just to report the news. That's all." He answered but he continued after some seconds. "I will remain here some days, Aizen's order."

"I understand." Orihime tried to hide the smile what was forming on her lips at the good news that he will be close to her.

"Why are you here? Didn't that woman tell you to not walk alone at night?" he suddenly asks her moving his gaze on her.

"Do you mean Rangiku-chan? She'd left for some time."

"Tsh… So this is how it goes." Ichigo murmured understanding Aizen's plan.

"What do you mean?" She asked, but Ichigo only grins as response.

"Wait till tomorrow and you will see for yourself. See you around." The man wanted to take his leave but he was surprised by her reaction. Orihime caught his sleeve in her palm. "Huh?" The man murmured not knowing what to understand. The beauty blushed. She didn't think about what she did it was just an impulse. She didn't want him to go, she wanted to spend even some more minutes more with him.

"Can I stay with you a little longer?" Her heart's rhythm doubled saying that. What was she thinking about? Shouldn't she listen to Rangiku's advices? Probably she should, but they were so far away in her mind, all what she could focus was the handsome man in front of her.

"Tsh… I had just told you that a lady shouldn't walk by herself at night, now you want to stay with me? Shit, are you listening to yourself?" If the beauty face was read, now it was crimson red. Ichigo was right with his every word. What she was thinking? It's clear like the night of the day that she shouldn't spend time with another man because she has a fiancé. The woman sighed calming herself, she couldn't mess all now because she thinks she like him.

"Yes, you're right. I'm sorry for causing problems you. I will return to my roo… Whaa ?" The woman gasped when she felt something warm covering her head and body. It was his jacket.

"Tsh… I told you that this isn't ladylike. I'd never told you that you can't do what you want to." Ichigo waited for her reaction, but she didn't say a thing just the color of her face became even redder. "You'd better dress in my coat. I'll not take any responsibility if you catch a cold."

"Um… Yeess." She couldn't control the inflections in her voice. His strong and sweet smell was overwhelming her.

"Let's go." He ordered after she'd finished her job.

They were walking one next another. The 'princess' was lowering her face in order to no one will discover her identity when they walked passed some men. If the situation was different maybe they could look like a couple, but the woman didn't want to torture her mind with such impossible scenarios.

The man stopped near the gate making Orihime to bump in his back.

"Ouch…" she murmurs massaging her head.

"You should come back if you don't want to be punished." He warned her before he passed the gate.

"Punished ?" The beauty repeated to herself. It was too late for thinking about this so she listened to her heart and followed him.

It was dark outside. Somehow the light of the stars died after they left the castle. But how is that possible? She shivered at the thought that all of these can be a bad sign.

"Aika!" Ichigo dragged her right before she could fall into a crater. **_'Was it always here?'_** she tried to recall the memory of her arriving but the man shook her waking her up at reality. "I said you that you can come with me, not that I will babysitting you." He said nervous, but Orihime was calm still looking at the crater.

"It wasn't here since I came. Why is it here now?" Her words made him to research the problem. He let her go and he took a closer look, just to receive a handful of earth into his eyes.

"Shit!" he swore cleaning his face and catching the intruder before he could lay a hand on the girl.

"Let me go! Let me go!" The intruder shouted struggling to escape from his hands. Taking a closer look at the new prisoner Ichigo understood that he knew him.

"Yamada, what the heck are you doing here?" The commander asked letting him back on his feet. Hearing Ichigo's voice the other man stop crying and he look at him.

"Ichigo?!" He was surprised and happy in the both time. "I'm so happy to see you and no other sergeant. You saved my life." The brunet wanted to hug him but the orange haired man stopped him before he could.

"Tsh… What are you doing here?" He repeated his question understanding that the younger didn't hear him at all.

"I'm in an undercover mission. Ups should not have said that." He hid his mouth with his both palms seeing Orihime. Ichigo looked back at her and he understood that she didn't have a clue about what's going on.

"In my last mission I needed to kill the king of Shiba's country and there I met him. He was such a crybaby that I couldn't kill him and he started to follow me around. He's annoying." Ichigo explained all making the other man to blush. "You have nothing to worry about her, she's with me." The commander finished his explaining for both of them.

"I see. I'm sorry that I tried to attack you." Orihime looked at her surprised and she discovered that he had a small knife hid in his palm. Yes, he could totally kill her, but thanks to Ichigo she's still alive. Ichigo hit the younger in the head making the woman to gasp in surprise.

"Stop blabbering. You can't kill even a fly. Tell me about your mission." The orange haired demands annoyed.

"Ah… You're right. Sorr…" Yamada gulped his excuses seeing the murderous look on his face."Some of the Shiba's men couldn't accept Aizen as their king and they're starting a revolt. They asked me to research the surroundings of the castle since I'm not such a good fighter. So here I am." The brunet laughed feeling

"So that's how it is. In how many days do they plan to attack the castle?"Ichigo asked and Orihime couldn't believe what's hearing. How can he think that a small group of man could face him and the royal army. His speculation was clearly wrong, why would they go in a suicide mission.

"In a month." In the rhythm in what their conversation is advancing Orihime will need a chair or maybe two to rest her body. After 5 seconds of thinking the commander gave the fatal blow for her logic.

"Join my army." The sudden invitation stole a gasp of surprise from the other two mouths. "What?" Ichigo asked like he couldn't see what's wrong with his decision.

"You can-can't just invite him all of sudden. He's yo-your enemy." The woman tried hard to maintain her trail of thoughts when she spoke.

"Yes, Ichigo. The miss is right. You can't do that. It could affect your military position." Yamada was supporting Orihime. Ichigo grinned seeing the two of them so united for him. He caressed their heads.

"My shit is my problem. Plus is my job to choose my men. It's not like a need to justify myself in front of anyone." The woman bit her lower lip trying to not look at his eyes, she didn't wanted to forget him so easily for putting his life in danger so easily. Yamada, on the other side was left with mouth open, but his eyes were shining so bright that Ichigo understood that he will do his best. "Let's go back. I think you had enough." He didn't look at her but it was more than clear that the words were addressed to her.

"Ichigo, can I ask you something?" The brunet asks when he succeeded to obtain the courage to ask what was troubling him seeing the tension between him and the princess.

"Just say it." The commander ordered starting to feel himself on the battlefield under the gaze of people who were admiring him vs the people who wanted to point out that he had chosen a bad decision.

"Um… Yoruichi-san is in the castle?"

"No, she's not. I heard that she will return in a day or two. Did you miss her?" The orange haired man grinned satisfied seeing the look on his face. **'At least he knows with who not to deal with.'** He thought remembering the last time when the three of them met. Well, the violet haired woman made Yamada her slave. The younger boy had a tough time with her, but the truth was that the woman sympathized him and she was training him to become stronger. **'Just two days till I will see you again…'** His trail of thoughts was stopped by his jacket throw on his face. The man managed to remove the object what was blocking his sight just to see her going away from him. Ichigo couldn't understand her at all.

 **Chapter 4 : The jealousy. Aizen's true intents. Seeing the man you like talking about woman or taking dangerous decisions is a very sad thing plus your fiancé have other plans with you. Can Orihime pass successfully all these attempts or maybe madame D or another one will make her life even messier?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 : The jealousy**

As Ichigo predicted he was called in front of the king before the sun to rise. I was a highly confidential meeting considering that at that time many servants weren't yet awakened. Even the commander hair was a mess due the fact that he couldn't sleep well. Somehow Orihime's gesture bothered him.

"I see that you're not surprised that I asked for you." The king joked smiling devilish.

"Not at all. It's your style to play with the lives of the people." The orange haired man responded sleepy.

"As expected from my beloved commander, you're already informed. I guess you have no problem to make me another service, isn't it?" He said oilily.

"You want me kill that woman." Ichigo clarified Aizen's plan what made him even happier.

"Well done. Yes, I want you to kill madame M. right before tomorrow. I will be pleased if you would proceed like the last one." The younger man sighed at the memory of his crime. He was asked to bring the chaperon of the last potential wife of the king in one of the castle's barn and burn her alive. Her screams were still haunting his nightmares like the other ones who were killed by his hands. Being the commander of a country is not an easy job especially when Aizen is its king.

"Did she annoy you or this is another test for the princess?" Ichigo asked at least to know the reason why he's going to take her life.

"Well, both of them. I had enough of her tests and lessons now I will be the one who will try and teach my precious a very important fact." The orange haired man tried to ignore his superior statement wanting to understand more of his behavior.  
"But why did you sent her chaperon away? Why didn't you simply kill her rather than to choose another one?" Something was still vaguely and the young wanted to know his consideration.

The king laughed some seconds at his question after what he answered. "Because I have other plans with her. She's a very important currency for something that I'd always wished for. You shouldn't worry about such unimportant things, just follow my requests and all will be fine as before." Something odd was hidden behind his gaze, something what remembered him of the glassy wyes of a wolf who was eager to swallow its prey.

"Yeah, yeah." Ichigo obeyed leaving the room.

On the other hand Orihime's morning was different. For the first time she didn't think about her routine. She fulfilled the orders of the madame in no time. The orange haired woman didn't move her gaze anymore when the older was arguing with people. The 'princess' even acted like a high society lady when they had their tea with the women. Madame M was deeply pleased with her sudden change. The true was that the beauty was too caught in her thoughts to understand what was happening around her. She didn't know what to do when she will see him again. Should she be still mad or should she apologize to him. Orihime isn't used to fight with people especially with men. The whole thing was troubling her, but she couldn't escape the pain from her heart when she did think him being in danger or being in the arms of another woman.

"Yo, M. We haven't seen for a long time." Ichigo spoke as he was walking closer to them. His voice was like the cure of her worries making her to be aware of the reality in front of her.

"Indeed. How is it Yoruichi ?" The woman gaze softens for the first time. The 'princess' was surprised to see that expression on her face, but in the same time she was speaking again about that woman. She couldn't help herself to not avoid the commander's gaze when it seemed like he wanted to say a word to her before he would answer at the question.

"She's alive from what I understood. She will be back tomorrow at noon from what I understood from one of the messengers." The man even grinned when he spoke about her. **'Is she really that important to you?'** Orihime thought biting her lower lip. It was so painful to see him that she wanted to run and lock herself in her room.

"Oh, such good news. I'm so happy that she's fine. Please inform her that you and she are my guests at my Sunday party. This is my gift so you shouldn't worry of bringing anything." The older giggled saying this.

"Tsh… I guess she will like it." Ichigo closed his eyes for some moment feeling relieved that he shouldn't participate at such horrible thing. "Speaking of gifts… This is for you." The madame was shocked when she saw the golden present with the royal seal on it. Aizen isn't used to give gifts to her so she's pleased for his attention. Her gratitude died as soon as she opened the gift's cover. Inside it was a velvet scarf, probably as expensive as her house taking into consideration the material quality, but that wasn't what was worrying her but its color, it was deep scarlet. The older woman understood in no time that it was a proof of her death sentence. She started to sweat really hard. Ichigo peeked at her gift. It wasn't strange for the king to give presents to the people what he's about to kill indirect. He wanted to make them fill the despair of not being capable to escape from your death when it's in front of you, like how it is a party for Ichigo. He felt at least relieved that he didn't need to attend at that shit. The only one who couldn't understand well the situation was Orihime.

"Madame, are you feeling… Kya…" The beauty tried to check the older if she's feeling well, but she fainted. The 'princess' is looking perplex at the woman who lies down unconsciousness. She forgot all her thoughts and she checked her vital signs. All was good. "She's all right." Orihime concluded a small smile was imprinted on her face.

"Yeah…" Ichigo answered absent-minded loosing himself for some seconds seeing her thoughtful expression. Somehow it seemed familiar to him. His head started to hurt him and some fragments of memory appeared in his mind.

 ** _"Ichigo, are you ok?"The same gray eyes, the same concerned look, but from a smaller version of Orihime appeared in his mind. "Oh, no… Your hand is bleeding. The smaller version of himself tried to deny the truth, but the girl was moving so fast that he could just open his mouth. The girl tor a piece of her skirt and wrapped it around his wound. "I'm done. You're as good as new. Hahaha…" The girl giggled while she gave her hand to help him to stand up._**

 ** _"Arigato… You're really a good doctor, Orihime." The boy praised her examining his wound._**

 ** _"Of course. I promised to you that I will heal any wound you will have and you promised to me that you'll protect me. So this is only natural, after all you…"_**

His fragment of memory stopped here. He heard his name from her lips and soon he become aware of her.

"Ichigo, are you ok?" She was even worried than before and that made his heart to ache.

"Yes, Orihime, I'm just fine." She opened her mouth surprised to hear her true name. Soon Ichigo understood that he said a stupid thing, so he excused himself. "Sorry, Aika. Let's just move M. to your room." He suggested taking the old woman in his arms. The 'princess' succeeded to move her foot legs after some moment despite the fact that they were trembling.

The commander tried to avoid the eye contact, still not feeling master on himself. This was the very first time after many years when he recalled his memories. Is possible that Aika is the Orihime from his past? And if she is that means she isn't the princess of Karakura and that he will need to probably kill her. But if she is Orihime from his past how can he kill the only evidence from his past what he was searching for so long? The road to her room was too fast for the man to put in order his thoughts.

The younger woman arrived in her room one minute later. Ichigo was too fast for her to keep his pace. She found him looking at the same painting what attracted her gaze. She soon discovered that the little boy from the picture seemed very much with him.

"This boy is you?" She managed to asked when she came next to him.

"I don't know." He answered but he felt like he should say the truth. "To be honest I don't have any memories since I have 12 years of something. It's strange that this painting seem familiar to me." He was thinking why he didn't see this painting till now. Did Aizen hid it from him or it's due to his new memory?

Orihime bit her lower lip when she wanted to say that she understands him. She's like him, well not at all. She did forget many things till the death of her family, but she couldn't say that because the king and the queen of Karakura are alive. So she decided to caress his back to reassure his suffering.

Her touch took immediate effect of his heart, he moves away from her in the second when he calms down. Till tomorrow he will be the one to break her heart so he doesn't have the right to find the peace in her presence.

"Take care of yourself." Was the only thing what he said before he left the room. After he had left she understood the privacy of her gesture. The beauty blushed hard at the thought that Ichigo didn't push her away.

Nothing special did happen till the night. Madame was sleeping calm like she had no worry in the world till a strange noise was heard. Soon the door opened strong revealing a man with a mask. The older tried to scream, but the man covered her mouth with his hand. She bit him but he bears the pain till he wrapped her mouth with the given scarf. Ichigo wanted to let out a 'Tsh' of annoyance, but he didn't. He took madame away from the 'princess' room taking care to not be seen. When he arrived at the indicated place he started his job.

When Orihime came back to her bedroom after she took a long shower she discovered that the older wasn't there, a small trace of blood going out on her door. The package what contained the scarf was ripped and the remains was thrown chaotically on the floor. She realized that the gift was a warning of the murder of the woman so she didn't think twice and followed the trace of blood.

The beauty ignored the passer-by stares, she being still in her bathrobe. After a follow of 5-7 minutes she arrives in front of a barn?! The trace of blood stopped right at its entrance. The woman had a bad feeling. She tried to peak before to enter but that barn had no windows so that was impossible for her. She sighed and entered before she would change her mind.

The orange haired woman found the older tied from head to toe, a man with a mask near her body. Orihime needed 2 extra seconds to discover that the masked man is no one than Ichigo. She was terrified, but brave enough in the same time to speak clearly.

"Why are you doing this, Ichigo?" She started to cry after she'd finished her sentence. Ichigo sighed aloud feeling like a jerk for marking her to shed her tears. He found a note on the table about the scenario of the crime, Orihime must to be witness at his crime. ' **Aizen really loves the dramas.'** He thought before he prepared himself to pierce the older chest with a knife.

"Please, don't do this. You're not like this." She caught his arm on time managing to stop his hit, but his other arm was free and it was more than enough to murder 3 people in the same time. He moved his free hand closer to the older's neck despite the cries of the woman, but his hand didn't reach the target because it was hit by a…. shoe?!

"Ichigo, if you lay a finger on madame, I will kill you!" The threat come from a violet haired woman. Ichigo's mask felt at the sight of her.

"Yoruichi ?"

 **Chapter 5: Yoruichi. The life at the Aizen's palace isn't calm at all. How would affect Yoruichi's coming Orihime's heart. What will be Aizen's reaction at the fresh received challenge?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Yoruichi

For some seconds everyone remained motionless. Ichigo was truly surprised about her coming, but he remained silent looking deep in her eyes. Yoruichi didn't feel the urge to talk for that moment so she was pretty silent too. Orihime could hear her own heartbeats, she couldn't move her eyes on the woman she desired to meet, she was just hoping that the commander will renounce at his bloody plans.

In less than a minute the orange haired man muscles relaxed the younger making the woman to finally breath relieved.

"I can't believe that I left a month and you tried to kill my friends. What's going to happen next? Will you try to kill my family? Geez, sometimes I'm really asking myself why the hell did I marry with you?" Yoruichi's voice didn't hide at all her annoyance. The 'princess' move fast her palms to her mouth to hide her surprised. She was shocked that the man she started to like was married, but she will be too so it was still hopeless. After that the violet haired woman finished her monologue she moved her gaze on Orihime. "So now, do not only clean Aizen's shits, but you take care of his woman. How low could you be?" The man didn't argue at all with her, he'd just avoid her glance. Soon she calmed down and walk next to him. "You could at least say something, you know?!" She let her head down on his chest and he embraced her back with his hands.

"Yeah, but I wasn't feeling so." The woman from his arms smirked at his statement.

"I hope you don't think you will escape so easily." She teased him.

"Did I?" He teased her back as response.

The beauty's vision started to blur seeing them so close. Her chest started to hurt her at the thought that she wanted to be in her place. Orihime wanted to take her leave but she was stopped by two strong and smooth arms around her neck.

"Thank you for taking care of Ichigo. I know he can be a really headache, but I sincerely do appreciate that you succeeded to stop him to kill madame. I own you one."Yoruichi laughs audible after she whispered in her ear.

"No, no. You have nothing to be thankful. I didn't do a thing and I couldn't stop him, besides…" Orihime couldn't find the right words to say what was on her heart, but it wasn't necessary. The violet haired woman pulled her cheek.

"Geez, you should just accept people thanks, you know? And stop making such a face today is a happy day so you should act so, right Ichigo?" On the end the woman's voice changed a bit what made the beauty to turn her look back on him. Ichigo's eye was now purple.

"If you're saying so." He murmured not wanted to agree with his other half. His grumpy attitude made her to laugh even harder.

The rest of the night was a something like a nightmare for the 'princess'. Madame D was safe in her. The 3 of them had finally agree to tell her that all was a dream and to act like nothing had ever happen, but the thing what was troubling her was the fact that she promised Yoruichi that she will visit her. Well it wasn't so much of a promised because the violet haired woman ordered her. Now she should face a talk with the woman of the man she likes.

The possibilities for her to succeed they were as small as a flea compared with an elephant or at least that was what the blue little man keep telling to her. She needed all the night to convince herself to visit her romantic rival early in the next morning. She thought that it can be a very short meeting considering the early program of the solders.

At 7 am she was right before room number 87. She inhaled deep. She need to act like a 'princess' and to leave as soon as her situation permits. Sounds a perfect plan, isn't it? After she repeated the 30 times more her plan she finally knocked at the door. She heard something like a… masculine voice? After what the door opened right before her. She almost fainted seeing Ichigo almost naked, just a towel twisted around his waist.

"Did something happen?" He asked without knowing about her and Yoruichi's discussion.

"Um… No… What I want to say is… Uh?" She couldn't finished the phrase at the thought that they're sleeping in the same room and due Ichigo's no clothes look they're doing probably something more. A female voice come somewhere from the floor near the man's legs.

"Oy, Ichigo. I told you to not scare my guests!" The voice said. After a closer look the orange haired woman could see that the voice came from a cat.

"A… A… Talking cat? Kya?" She shouted before she feel on her ass.

"Who scares who?" Ichigo asked the black cat victorious.

"Shut up." The cat demands before she approaches to Orihime. "You have nothing to be afraid of. I'm Yoruichi. I couldn't come in my human for because this jerk took the towel all for himself!" The cat looks angry at him.

"Guilty as she says. You should come in otherwise people might misunderstand this." Ichigo cleared his neck when he uttered the last phrase not wanting to attract even more attention on them. The orange haired woman blushed and stood up instantly at the thought the people could think that Ichigo abused her.

After what the misunderstanding was over the 3 of them was in the commander's man gave the towel to his other half remaining naked while they were talking like there were no one else with them.

"You shouldn't make such a scene. I told you that I could handle it." He clear the situation while he was changing his commander suit.

"Really? Because from my point you would made Aika ran away before I could talk to her!" Yoruichi replies transforming herself in her human form. Ichigo let a 'Tsh' to escape from his teeth.

"You should be more reasonable considering the fact that I'm going to do your job too." The man say back to her still not being over that she wasn't to spend her day off with another woman.

"Geez, you should just stop complaining. I told you that I will help you as soon I will finish what I need to say!" She assured him, but it's not like it could make him feel better.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm out." He announced before he closed the door.

"What a whinny. I can bet that he's good for nothing without me." The older woman joked before she looked back at Orihime. "I'm sorry that you should be witness at all of this. It's just hard to have a happy marriage when the most of the time you're separated, you know?"

"I can imagine." The beauty answers not wanting to turn her down.

"Hahaha… You're right, but I didn't ask you here to talk about me and Ichigo. I wanted to talk to you about Aizen." Her happy facial expression suddenly changed when she uttered his name.

"What about him?" The orange haired woman asked half terrified being scared of what more could have he done.

"You should never obey to him, because in the second you will you will be used till you will die or till will you will be useless to him what is pretty much the same."

"Did he do something horrible to you?" She suddenly asked remembering about her transforming.

"No, no. He has nothing to do with my transformation. He's not some sort of crazy wizard, but he's the reason why I'm today here." She explains.

"How did happen?" The beauty wanted so much to hear the rest of her story that she didn't observe that she raised her voice. The older woman didn't point that out, but she continued her story.

"Well. To explain it short I'm 5 thousands years old."

"H-h-how's that possible?"The trembled voice of the younger stopped her.

"I was cursed by a bad woman a long time ago. I was a noble woman coming from a very good family. I was supposed to marry with the prince, but that would make it be impossible for her daughter to be the successor of the heir so… She cursed me that on the day of my wedding to be transformed in a black cat. I can remember very well her last statement before the royal guard took her head 'What end would be greater for the great beauty of Yunaiteddosanresu(The sunless united) than to be transformed in the ugliest creature on the world.' The real 'fun' began after that. My folk were very faithful people so they couldn't throw me away nor to not recognize me as a queen so for a long time they kept me secret trying to make me human again, but… Nothing functioned and my people were forced to recognize me official. There started many fights. My nation conquered many others. I was considered like an amulet of luck and a cursed one like a blade with two sides. Huh… So I spent my every century since then hide in a library with every book I could desire. There was like the curse was still hunting me even for so long. My salvation came from a strange man named Kisuke. He was looking alike with my ex-husband so my people considered it to be a divine sign and they let him see me. In the end his coming was the end of my people. Aizen's man burned my palace and every house near them. When I asked him about his king reasoning he told me that he wanted me to be his first treasure. How crazy men, but still they were the ticked of my freedom. I tried to run once from them but… Kisuke caught me and he tied my tail by a branch of a tree and let me hung there for a while. When we arrived at Aizen's castle I understood two things, first of them was the fact that Aizen's crimes were worsen than everything I could read or see in those years and the second was the fact that he wanted me because the legend of my immortality. He wanted to obtain from me its secret, but it's some kind of formula. The funny thing is that Ichigo destroy his plans. He did it without knowing it. Nothing special considering how clueless he's, geez."

"But how did he?" Orihime asked being curious about the commander's abilities.

"Well… I don't have an idea. It's just the fact that one day Aizen left being busy with some kind of business and let Ichigo to take care of me. He didn't take care of me, that bastard. He didn't have me water or food so that night when I complained about he told me 'Why are you crying so much? Just go and get them!' and I told him that I would if I could and right in that moment I was human again. I was looking like I was 21 again, but naked. Ichigo yelled at me asking if that was some kind of joke, but when I told him my story he remained speechless too. When Aizen returned and he heard about my new condition he put Ichigo to marry him."

"Oh… So this is the reason?" She asked couldn't trust her ears that maybe she cannot renounce at Ichigo.

"Well yes, but that was 4 years ago or something. It was weird, even sex was bad, but after a while all was good and we started to care for each other. So maybe this isn't 100% bad." Orihime's face turned red at her statement. Did she just interrupt them when they? She suddenly felt the urge to bow.

"I'm very sorry for my interruption." The older woman started to laugh at her outburst.

"Geez, we didn't do it. We'd just taken a shower together because we couldn't decide who to enter first, but to think that you would take that into consideration it's just…" The violet haired woman couldn't help herself to finish her sentence. It was clear like the light of the day that the 'princess' didn't know much about love.

The knocks of a servant announcing them that the breakfast was ready destroyed the funny moment.

"Huh… I swear those servants are choosing always the worst moments when they want to interrupt me. Well, it's not like I can change that or something. I think we talked already for a while you should go first. It will take me a while to prepare myself." Yoruichi advices.

"Ok." The orange haired woman agrees leaving the room. Yoruichi's story was indeed strange making her to be aware of Aizen's tastes. Well, for now all she needs to do is to behave well.

In a half an hour all was gathered around the table except of Yoruichi what took her sweat time. Aizen was less talkative as always looking intensively at the door. She entered soon wearing a golden dress stealing everyone eyes especially Ichigo's. The king just shook his first under the table annoyed of the bad understanding what he was forced to accept.

 ** _'Yoruichi Kurosaki you're a really dangerous woman.'_**

 **Chapter 6: "A stormy night." The day of madame ball came. Ichigo managed to escape from a horror evening, but what will happen when he will be all alone with Orihime for an entire night ?**


End file.
